<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Scattering AU (WIP  title) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583799">No Scattering AU (WIP  title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Coming Out, Confusion, F/M, Family Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, be prepared, lots of headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You see the title. you know what this is.<br/>Purely self-indulgent one-shot series of kid primarchs and dad Emps. Also, mom Erda cause shes in canon and I have to use her in something damnit.<br/>For sanities sake, all the names are being kept the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Emperor of Mankind &amp; The Primarchs, The Emperor of Mankind/Erda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emps and Erda hold there children for the first time aw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Emperor strode into the room, Erda resting her head on His pauldron once stopped. They looked over their sons, smiling down at their nineteen sons. Nineteen. That wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neoth? Where are the other two?" She turned to look at her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor paused, taken aback. He turned to a white coated man, just now catching up with the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+And where exactly are my eleventh and second sons?+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I'm sorry my lord, but you see… the children, they were genetic failures. The second was already dead and the eleventh died mere moments after birth. There was severe co-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We understand." Edra bowed her head in a silent mourning, clutching a hand over her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor was quick to turn his attention to his remaining sons, eyes flickering over all nineteen. He tilted her chin up to face the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+Look, my love.+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, a smile coming to her features. “I suppose we should go down the line then hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and led his wife to the first of the cribs. Erda took a step forward, a warm smile upon her face as she looked down at her sleeping ‘eldest’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon my intrusion, but would you like to go over your son's mutations?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mutations? There were mutations?" Her eyes flicked to The Emperor’s, who’s face tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes I’m afraid. Most of them are very minor, some even fixable. But they run the risk of carrying into the legions. The one you are looking over now has none, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+How many have none?+</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Eight. The first, as we’ve mentioned, the fif-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please. Use their names, their children not numbers.” Erda said, her eyes still on the sleeping child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Jagati, Ferrus, Angron, Roboute, Magnus, Horus, Alpharius and Omegon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention turned back to the child, smiling down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+Can I hold him?+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes, of course. All yours," she giggled. Erda handed Lion to Him, the Emperor taking the boy with a wide smile. He rocked him slowly, back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+Hello, you. You're a handsome little one, huh?+ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lion smiled in response, keeping his hands to himself. No noise escaped his lips, apart from gentle breaths. Barely visible flicks of blonde coated his head, and he had a perfect balance of both his parents features. The Emperor laid His son back down, trying not to dwell on the absence of his second son. Regardless, he lifted the next child, much more active than his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fulgrim squealed when he was picked up, kicking his legs and stretching out his arms to his Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+Oh, hello you! You're just adorable,+ He chimed, reaching His hand down to touch the baby's belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda took her place at her husband's side once more, resting her chin on his pauldron. She smiled and waved at the little boy. The geneticist cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "He’s albino, but that's all. We’ll have to make sure he doesn’t develop any eye conditions but really it's only a cosmetic quirk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+I see. Well, that doesn't sound horrible.+</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He set Fulgrim down, who whined in protest. It was obvious the child had an abnormal appearance, sparking purple eyes and wispy white hair being a given. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Perturabo was similarly active, but instead of happily moving about, he was crying. Erda was the one to pick him up, gently cooing her son back to tranquility. The boy’s hair hasn't grown in yet, and he had the prettiest yellow eyes Erda had ever seen. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He has one of the more severe mutations… While we’re unsure, it appears he will develop osteopetrosis later in life.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>+When will that begin to show?+</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“When he’s about fifteen. That's when we’ll really know.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh my poor boy…” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She rocked Perturabo in her arms, The Emperor smiling down over her shoulder. As she slowly set him down, he started to cry again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shhh, shh, mama has to put you down now…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> The Emperor placed a hand on Perturabo’s forehead, calming the child instantly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jaghati was the most active of the children so far. Babbling happily as The Emperor held him. He also lacked hair, and looked very much different from both of his parents. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can already tell he’s going to grow up to be just like you..” Erda said playfully.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Emperor chuckled softly, then set his son down.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leman was similarly active, kicking his legs all about as Erda picked him up. He took her finger into his mouth, gnawing at the digit with his lack of teeth. Erda giggled, and let the infant continue to nibble. The boy had a near full head of strawberry-blonde hair, and two different colored eyes! His left was a steely blue, his right was a warm brown. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, I'm sure it will be no surprise that he carries mutations. With all of the canine DNA he was implanted with.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Canine DNA?” Erda asked, looking at The Emperor confused. He gave her an all-familiar look of ‘I’ll tell you later’</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>+What are the specific issues?+</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Abnormally tough skin, abnormal amount of hair and fangs. That's what we can see as of now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, Erda laying her son back down, wrestling her finger free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their next son was sleeping like a rock. A stark contrast to the last few. Neither parent made to pick the boy up, instead letting little Rogal sleep. Wisps of ash blonde hair wrapped around his golden skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks so peaceful…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’s missing two of the gene-seed organs. His betcher’s gland and sus-an membrane. It's probably not going to impact him but, there's a strong chance that will pass down to his legion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor ran a finger over the sleeping boys forehead, and hummed in content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad was in an uncomfortable sleep, and if it weren’t for his squirming Erda would’ve thought her eighth son dead. The Emperor picked him up, the infant calming as soon as his father's hands touched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why… Why does he look so dead?” Erda asked nervously.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His skin was as pallid as a cadaver and strings of black clung to his scalp. She could see the blue spindles of his veins below his skin, and even through the thick blanket swaddling him, He could feel how cold the boy was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has mutations in the occulobe and the melanchromic organ. It's caused his eyes to turn black and his skin to take a corpse-like appearance. I'm sure you can feel how cold he is. The only actual effect of this seems to be extreme light sensitivity. We had him under warming lights and he wouldn’t stop crying.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>+I see. I’m sure he’ll take to a healthier appearance as he ages.+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda nodded in response, and beamed with happiness as she saw her ninth son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius waved and giggled with delight as his mother picked him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh isn’t someone ever happy! Hello my little angel…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+He looks just like you, my love.+  the Emperor said, pushing a lock of hair away from Erda’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to intrude, but… He has some quite severe issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda sighed in near disappointment. “What are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see… he has a defect in his omophagea, meaning he will develop a thirst for blood… in the most literal sense. To add, his teeth will have a fang-like appearance. Another thing is that there's a strange rash on his shoulder blades, with two small lumps on the bone directly underneath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor did the deed of unswaddling His son, the little boy's armpits met his mother's shoulders as if he was being burped. On his back, two rashes with little, calloused bumps forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+What kind of rash is this? It looks like eczema…+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We’re not sure. We took a small sample of it and we weren’t able to find any matches. It could just be eczema but what's really concerning is the lumps on his bones. They dont look like tumors but… It's worrying to say the least. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda re-swaddled her son with the skill of a trained serf or programmed servitor. Sanguinius smiled up at his parents, giggling and making grabbing motions. Wisps of blond peppered his head, his red eyes shone in the artificial light. His heart shone just as his father's had, his aura a golden color. He managed to reach his arm up high, and with the assistance of his mother, grabbed his Father's nose. The Emperor chuckled, taking the baby and looking down in admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+Hello little one...+ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child gasped, making a series of babbles that sounded vaguely like words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>+That's your mama,+ he turned the boy to face Erda. She gave a wave. +And these are your brothers...+ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius happily giggled, even as The Emperor put him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferrus was calmly sleeping, his fingers in his mouth. Little stubble points of black peppered his head, and he looked smaller than his brothers. His parents smiled down on him, cooing gently, before leaving the boy to whatever he was dreaming about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, the couple briskly walked past the empty crib of their eleventh son. Angron was as active as Leman had been, nibbling at Erda’s fingers when she picked him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>+They sure do love to bite you…+ The Emperor said, a chuckle passing his lips after the words left her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they get over that by the time their teeth grow in… Especially Leman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angron’s hair hadn’t grown in yet, and he had flashing yellow eyes nearly identical to Perturabos. As Erda set him down, he started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no… Shhh shh it's alright… It's alright little one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor let Angron take His finger into his mouth, calming the infant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he likes to bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+It’s cute.+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When The Emperor pulled away, Angron remained calm. Next, they walked towards Roboute, a sleeping boy with soft blonde hair and a smattering of freckles. Erda reached down, giving him a soft tap on the nose before they moved on to Mortarion. As the Emperor lifted him, he noticed the whistling sounds that accompanied each breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+He's having difficulty breathing…+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has asthma, and it may worsen later in life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor nodded, leaning down and kissing the child's forehead. He had sparkling golden eyes and stark pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most striking thing about Magnus was the way his body seemed to emit a radiant red glow as the child slept. Erda gasped when she saw him, instantly realizing the boy had large psychic potential. They were about to pick the sleeping child up when they heard the loud cries of Horus next to him. They both rushed over to the crying child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+Oh, my poor darling! Papa's here, don't worry your little head.+ He lifted the crying child, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda chuckled, rejoining Him and stroking Horus' forehead with the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no need to cry, little one. We're here," she whispered. "We love you very much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horus' whining subdued, eventually falling asleep in His arms. He had snuggled up against his Father's armor, breathing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's so cute, Neoth." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor chuckled, laying His son back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorgar was similarly upset when his parents leaned over his crib. But when Erda held the little boy in her arms, his cries didn’t seem to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.. Shh little one it's alright… It's alright… Mama’s right here..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did nothing to calm the infant, worrying Erda. She passed him to her husband and miraculously, Lorgar calmed instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you calm them so fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+I have my ways, my love.+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda rested her head on The Emperor’s shoulder, and smiled at her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks just like you, Neoth…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor smiled, realizing how true that was now that Lorgar had stopped crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His catalepsean node is mutated, he’ll likely encounter insomnia as an adult but not much more.” The geneticist chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor lowered Lorgar back into his crib with little protest.  A big surprise to Erda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vulkan had a striking appearance that rivaled Konrad’s. His coal black skin and glowing red eyes earned looks from both his parents.  Erda held the active little boy, who happily babbled and grabbed at his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He suffers from cosmetic mutations in the melanchromatic organ and occulobe. They shouldn’t affect him in any negative ways. However in happier news, he carries the perpetual gene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others don’t?” Erda asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m afraid. He is the only one who didn’t reject the code.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simply nodded, and waved at her energetic son before setting him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvus looked extremely similar to Konrad, so much so Erda was surprised they weren’t closer together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+I thought there was only one set of twins?+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One set of identical twins. While they look extremely similar, Konrad and Corvus’ genetic code differs from each other. Obviously they both have mutations of the melanchromatic organs and occulobes, but Corvus is missing a mucanroid and betcher’s gland as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor nodded, and let the sleeping boy continue to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the coupole came to the twins, perfectly identical even down to the position they rested in. The Emperor pulled Erda into a sideways hug as they looked over their ‘youngest’ sons. The pride emitted by the two filling the room like a golden aura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What beautiful children we have…” Erda said, before kissing her husband on the cheek gently.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanguinius' wings sprout!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sanguinius stumbled behind his mother, giving her dress a tug. He bit his lip, his cheeks puffed out in an embarrassed blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda turned, lifting the little boy up. She was engaging in a dwindling conversation with a silent sister, overjoyed by the presence of her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sanguinius! Hello, my dear! What did you need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Can I tell you in private, mama?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. "Of course, darling. I'm sorry, I'll catch up with you later!" Erda chimed, the sister nodding her head and giving a wave goodbye. She carried Sanguinius to her chambers, gently humming and supporting him with both hands. He clung, his face unmoving. His shirt was unusually loose, he must've borrowed from Leman or Vulkan. Erda didn't say anything, he was clearly upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, she set Sanguinius down on her and His bed, leaning down to be at eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now," she smiled, "what did you want to tell me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… my back aches, mama…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cooed, reaching up to run her hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of ache? Did you get in a fight with Alpharius again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, uhm, it feels like there's something poking through my skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that's not good… Let me take a look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda unbuttoned Sanguinius' shirt, lowering it just enough to see the wounds. Two deep punctures were on his shoulder blades, the surrounding area was swollen and red, and Erda could see bursted capillaries dotting the swollen lumps, dried blood stuck to the young boy’s backs, a drippy trail forming from the wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wonder you were in pain. That looks like it hurts, my little angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhph, it does… what's happening to me mama?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m not sure, let's go ask your papa. He might know what's going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor wasn't hard to find. He was locked away in his office as usual, most likely working on nothing in particular. Erda pushed open the ornate wooden doors, Sanguinius in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neoth, honey… I need to talk to you about something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up from what He was doing and smiled at the sight of his wife and one of His sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius was too embarrassed to wave at his father, only clinging deeper to his mother's shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello my loves. What do you need?" He said, He really only ever spoke in private moments like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda came closer, sitting down opposite to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sanguinius, do you wanna show your papa what you showed me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor raised an eyebrow. Sanguinius gave a nod, and was quickly placed in His lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My back… it hurts, Papa, there's something coming through the skin… I feel it moving around, a-and I'm scared…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me have a look," He gently cooed. The Emperor pulled Sanguinius' shirt, examining the wounds. He gasped, running a finger along the burst callouses and spreading the wound apart to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius screamed, jolting away from his father's touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, please!" Sanguinius cried, shaking his head violently. The Emperor frowned deeply, quickly and gently pulling His son back into His lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm so sorry honey, I just had to look at the wounds… from what I saw, it looks to be some kind of mutation. Wings, I think, judging by the bumps right here it looks like the start of feathers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wings?!" Sanguinius cried, his eyebrows knitting together. "I don't want to be a mutant, papa! Make me normal, fix me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't fix this, dear. It's too late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... What do you mean?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's too late, the bones have already developed. It's a part of you now," He explained as gently as possible. Sanguinius would not have a bit of it. He punched Him in the gut, over and over, starting to cry and wail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, there's nothing I can do. You know that I would if I could, but I can't. This isn't up to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I d-don't want to-to be a mutant! I don't wan-wanna! My… my b-brothers, papa, they're gon-gonna make fun of me! Eve-ever-everyone is!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda came around, taking hold of Sanguinius' cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one is going to make fun of you, darling. You're going to be our angel! Quite literally in fact. Think of an eagle's wings, big, strong, and powerful. There is nothing weak or mockable about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius' cries didn't let up, he shook his head violently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No-no, Mama, they-they're all gonna laug-laugh at me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda cooed, lifting him up and giving him a tight hug- mindful of the bursting wounds. The Emperor stood and joined in, holding them both and letting their son cry. He hummed, stroking Sanguinius' hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let it out, love. There's nothing we can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered as sobs wracked his tiny body, slowly returning to a slow, uneven breath. Erda  loosened her grip, turning Sanguinius to look at his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know this is going to be hard to accept. But you'll come to live with your wings, and we’ll make sure none of your brothers make fun of them.”  The Emperor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius sniffled and hiccuped, balling his fists in his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go get those wounds cleaned up? I’m sure you’ll feel much better without all that pain.” Erda said, brushing a lock of blonde curls out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+Be sure to get him x-rayed, I’m pretty sure it’s wings but I want to double check.+ The Emperor telepathically said to his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erda gave Him a quick nod in response and lifted her son into her arms, taking him off to the apothecarium.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lion has a gay awakening<br/>written by my gay editor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lion was secretive, that was for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to have one true hobby, exploring the seemingly endless palace and poking his nose where it didn't belong. It led to some awkward encounters, but none as awkward as this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lion was about 13, he was down a hall he still hadn't seen. He saw custodes go in and out of it, and what layed beyond the doors intrigued the teenaged primarch. He pushed open a random door, just a crack, peeking inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond the door, custodes, unarmored with wet hair. A shower room for the soldiers. Lion wanted to turn away, to go back to his room, it was rude to stare, but he couldn't. His legs buckled up, his cheeks were flushed, he could feel butterflies in his stomach, flapping around wildly. The men's bodies were wonderfully chiseled, every curve, every muscle was on display right before him. One's eyes turned to the door, causing Lion to turn on his heels and run away, hot faced and heart beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like girls," he whispered to himself, "I like girls." It was almost like he was trying to make himself believe it. He huffed, running upstairs and slamming his door shut and collapsing onto his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost on cue, Guilliman bursted the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, dinner's gonna be ready soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool. Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm wonderful. I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm. Go along now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilliman rolled his eyes, closing up the door. Lion turned over onto his stomach, furrowing his brows in thought. It was impossible, right? Boys didn't like boys. Well, he liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> boys. Sometimes he'd hang around the teenaged custodes "recruits", they were a fun crowd. But he wouldn't kiss a boy, no, that would be strange. Then again, he didn't want to kiss girls either. He found their faces lacked something, and the thought of having sex with a woman disgusted him to his core, though he wouldn't be having sex at his age anyways, or ever, really. He was a primarch after all, primarchs didn’t have sex. Did they? No, don't think about that. Gross. Alas, he could certainly see himself with a boy, a cute boy who loved him the way a girl should. How strange. Maybe He knew something about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the dining table cleared out, Lion stayed, standing next to his Father. The Emperor turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+Is something wrong?+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Father, can two men be in love or is that heresy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+I don't see anything wrong with it. It's the same thing as a woman and a man, just with different parts… down there.+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… I think I might like boys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+Alright. Just don't date a bad one.+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lion smiled, standing up and giving him a nod before walking back up to his room. A feeling of peace came over him, it was the widest he'd smiled in years.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dont tell the wife au im here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>